Wenn dich die Vergangenheit einholt
by YellowTartanSkirt
Summary: Minerva wird von einem schlimmen Erlebnis aus ihrer Vergangenheit eingeholt. Albus versucht, ihr zu helfen und so kommen sich die ohnehin schon guten Freunde immer näher und näher...
1. Chapter 1

_Die Idee für diese Geschichte habe ich schon seit etwas längerer Zeit gehabt und sie hat mich einfach nicht mehr losgelassen. Also habe ich kurzerhand beschlossen, alles einfach aufzuschreiben und hier zu veröffentlichen. Es ist meine erste deutsche Fanfiction und ich bin auch nicht vollends zufrieden mit dem, was herauskam. Aber ich habe mir wirklich sehr viel Mühe gegeben und hoffe, dass ich all denjenigen, die mmad genauso lieben wie ich, hiermit eine kleine Freude machen kann! Viel Spaß beim Lesen!_

_Disclaimer:__ Die Personen und Orte gehören nicht mir, sondern nur der wundervollen J.K. Rowling. Lediglich die Handlung habe ich mir selbst ausgedacht. _

_Anmerkung:__ Die FF spielt in den Sommerferien zwischen Harrys viertem und fünftem Schuljahr! _

**Wenn dich die Vergangenheit einholt**

Die Bäume im Verbotenen Wald schwankten in der lauen Sommerbrise hin und her. Die Sonne schien heiß herab, sodass die Pflanzen lange, schwarze Schatten warfen. Dunkle Stellen, in denen es nur so von Tieren und allen möglichen anderen magischen Geschöpfen wimmelte, die das Licht und die Wärme des Tages aufs Äußerste verabscheuten. Überall schienen Augen zu sein, die sie beobachteten. Lebewesen, die nur darauf warteten, andere zu zerfleischen und ihnen das Leben aus dem Körper zu saugen, bis nichts weiter übrig blieb als ihre trockenen, fahlen Hüllen. Dort irgendwo schienen auch dunkelbraune Augen zu sein. Sie waren fast schwarz und kalt und stechend und schienen jeden zu durchbohren, der es auch nur annährend wagte, in ihre Nähe zu kommen. Sie strahlten Hass und Grausamkeit aus. Und bald wurden die langen, felsenartigen Steine am See zu dem dazugehörigen kräftigen Körper. Die weiße, graue Haut spannte überall. Dunkle, krallenähnliche Äste schienen sich in seine Hände zu verwandeln und sie kamen immer näher und näher, bis sie sie irgendwann fast erreicht hatten. Sie wollte schreien und wegrennen, aber er hatte seine großen Hände schon über ihren Mund gelegt und zog sie näher zu sich heran. Ihr Magen drehte sich um und ihre Hände wurden ganz nass vom Schweiß, als er begann, seine dreckigen, fleischigen Finger gierig über ihren schmalen Körper wandern zu lassen. Verzweifelt biss sie ihm in die Hand. Aber er lachte nur und griff ihr grob zwischen die Beine. Sie trat und kratzte und versuchte mit aller Kraft sich loszureißen, doch sie hatte keine Chance. Jeder ihrer Versuche, sich zu befreien, machte ihn noch aggressiver und gewalttätiger. Also gab sie auf...Sie ließ sich nach hinten in seine Arme fallen, schloss die Augen und wehrte sich nicht weiter, als er sie so schnell wie nur möglich auszog und seinen bereits hart gewordenen Unterleib an ihren Rücken presste. Mental bereitete sie sich schon auf den wahrscheinlich unerträglichen Schmerz vor, der ihr bevorstand. Eine einzelne, kleine Träne rann über ihre Wange. Sie hatte sie nicht mehr zurückhalten können. Doch nun hatte sie sich wieder halbwegs unter Kontrolle. Mehr Schwäche würde sie ihm nicht zeigen! Selbst als er nun langsam begann….

„Minerva?" Jemand riss sie aus ihren Gedanken und sie zuckte erschrocken zusammen. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis sie wieder wusste, wo sie eigentlich war. Sie stand am Fenster ihres Wohnzimmers und blickte hinaus, auf den Verbotenen Wald und den See und die saftig grünen Wiesen von Hogwarts. Wann hörte das endlich auf? Würde sie denn nie in der Lage sein, ihn zu vergessen? Ihn und diese scheußliche Nacht? Seufzend strich sich Minerva eine widerspenstige Locke hinters Ohr, die jedes Mal aus ihrem Knoten hinausfiel, denn diesen hatte sie heute sehr locker gebunden, weil Ferien waren und sich niemand außer Severus, Albus und ihr im Schloss befand. Albus…langsam drehte sie sich um. Und dort stand er an der Tür und musterte sie mit unergründlichem Blick. Nun fand sie ihre Stimme wieder. „Albus?! Was tust du hier? Kannst du nicht klopfen? Ich bin beschäftigt!" Skeptisch zog er eine Augenbraue hoch, bevor er sagte: „ Tut mir Leid, das wusste ich nicht. Eigentlich bin ich davon ausgegangen, dass wir verabredet waren", und damit deutete er auf den reichlich gedeckten Frühstückstisch neben ihr. „Ich habe geklopft, aber es hat keiner geantwortet und naja…ich hatte Angst, dass etwas passiert sein könnte und wollte nachgucken. Immerhin vergisst du Verabredungen doch nie! Entschuldige, dass ich einfach so reingeplatzt bin." Seine leuchtenden, blauen Augen verrieten sofort, dass es ihm Leid tat, aber auch, dass er sichtlich verwirrt und beunruhigt war, denn ihm fiel auf, dass sie immer noch schrecklich zitterte. „Schon gut, Albus. Das hatte ich ganz vergessen." Albus und sie frühstückten in den Ferien nämlich häufig zusammen, weil keiner von ihnen Lust dazu hatte, alleine zu sein (außer Severus natürlich) und sie empfanden Minervas Wohnzimmer als viel gemütlicher als die riesige, leere Große Halle. „Gut, dann lass uns essen!" Albus lächelte anerkennend: „Jaja, die Hauselfen haben wieder mal wundervolle Arbeit geleistet." Sie aßen schweigend. Minerva las den Tagespropheten, während Albus die Marmeladenauswahl studierte. Wäre jemand anwesend gewesen, der nicht gewusst hätte, dass die beiden einfach nur dicke Freunde waren, hätte er gewiss gedacht, dass er gerade neben einem lange glücklich verheirateten, alten Ehepaar saß. Insgeheim überlegte er fieberhaft, warum Minerva in letzter Zeit so schreckhaft und verschlossen war. Er hätte sie gerne einfach gefragt, aber er kannte seine Minerva! Wenn sie darüber sprechen wollen würde, hätte sie ihm schon längst gesagt, was sie bedrückte. Es machte ihn zwar traurig, dass sie ihm nicht vollkommen zu vertrauen schien, aber auf der anderen Seite hatte er auch einige Geheimnisse vor ihr. „ Ich werde nach dem Frühstück gleich zu McGonagall Manor apparieren und versuchen, es wieder einigermaßen bewohnbar zu machen!" Sie lächelte, doch ihr Lächeln schien ihre Augen nicht vollkommen zu erreichen. „Und wie lange willst du dort bleiben?" Sie hielt inne und dachte nach: „Keine Ahnung. Ein paar Tage, ein paar Wochen…vielleicht sogar die ganzen Ferien." Minerva blickte zu ihm auf und sah, dass er sie enttäuscht musterte, obwohl er inständig versuchte, dies zu verbergen. Sie kannte ihn einfach zu gut. Es war ja auch nachvollziehbar, dass er nicht allzu begeistert von dem Gedanken war, alleine mit einem ständig mies gelaunten Severus hier zu bleiben. „Nehms mir nicht übel, Albus! Ich brauche einfach ein bisschen Zeit für mich!" Er nickte verständnisvoll und sie schwiegen wieder eine Zeit lang. Als sie ihr Frühstück beendet hatten, stand Albus auf. „Ich muss jetzt auch los. Fudge braucht mich mal wieder im Ministerium", seufzte er. „Wahrscheinlich bin ich erst gegen sieben wieder da. Wir könnten ja zusammen zu Abend…ach so, nein, du bist ja nicht da. Na gut vielleicht kann ich Severus aus seinen Kerkerräumen locken und mit ihm essen." Er verzog sein Gesicht zu einer wehleidigen Grimasse und ging zur Tür. Dann drehte er sich noch einmal zu ihr um. Sie war ihm gefolgt und so standen sie jetzt ziemlich nah beieinander. „Bevor ich es vergesse, der Orden plant ein Treffen in den nächsten Tagen. Ich sag dir Bescheid, wenn ein Termin feststeht!" Albus blickte ihr zum Abschied tief in die Augen. Langsam hob sie ihre rechte Hand und strich ihm damit vorsichtig über die Wange. „Bitte sei nicht traurig, dass ich weg bin. Vielleicht wirst du es gar nicht merken." Er schnaubte, schmiegte seine Wange aber leicht weiter an ihre Hand. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass sie solche Momente teilten, in denen sie sich näher zu sein schienen als je zuvor und er genoss jeden einzelnen von ihnen. Gerne hätte er auch das Recht dazu gehabt sie richtig zu berühren und sie zu küssen, aber er wusste, dass diese Hoffnungen lieber nicht in Erfüllung gehen sollten, da er damit ihre Freundschaft aufs Spiel setzen würde. Und die Freundschaft zu ihr war das, was er in seinem Leben am meisten wertschätzte. Also begnügte er sich mit diesen stillen, intimen Momenten, die sie ihm schenkte. Ooh, ihre wunderschönen, waldgrünen Augen zogen ihn ein ums andere Mal in ihren Bann. „Bis bald also. Viel Glück mit Fudge!" Zaghaft lehnte sie sich zu ihm hinauf und drückte ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die Wange. Dann drehte sie sich um und verschwand in ihrem Schlafzimmer, um ihre kleine Handtasche zu holen, die mit einem unsichtbaren Vergrößerungszauber ausgestattet war und alles beinhaltete, was sie in McGonagall Manor gebrauchen konnte. Albus hatte ihr noch nachgestarrt und sich kurz darauf mit einem leisen Plopp in Luft aufgelöst. Wenig später brach auch sie auf.

_Hier hört das erste Kapitel erst mal auf. Ich habe aber schon weitere geschrieben und wenn ihr wollt und ich wieder Zeit habe, kann ich die auch hochladen. Hoffe euch hat das hier gefallen ;) Danke fürs Lesen! _


	2. Chapter 2

_Tja, ich habe es sogar geschafft, heute noch ein Kapitel hochzuladen. Hoffe es gefällt euch! Bitte reviewed!_

Sie apparierte nicht direkt zum Haus, sondern landete einige hundert Meter davon entfernt, um dann langsam dorthin zu spazieren. McGonagall Manor war nämlich von weiten, bunten Blumenwiesen umgeben und sogar ein kleiner Bach plätscherte in der Nähe, sodass es nicht verwunderlich war, dass es als das schönste Anwesen bedeutender Zaubererfamilien galt. Schon aus der Ferne sah sie das hohe, edle Gebäude aus weiß-grauem Marmor. Über der dunkelbraunen Eingangstür war das Familienwappen der McGonagalls eingraviert: Ein schlanker Fuchs mit spitzen Reißzähnen und scharfen Klauen, aber mit großen, vertrauenerweckenden Augen. Eigentlich war es ein Haus, in dem man sich wohl und zu Hause fühlte, vor allem, wenn man eine McGonagall war. Doch Minerva hatte mehr Zeit ihres Lebens in Hogwarts verbracht als hier und dort war auch Albus….und so fühlte sie sich jedes Mal aufs Neue seltsam fremd hier. Seufzend öffnete sie die Tür und begann ziemlich bald danach, aufzuräumen und den Staub, der sich über das ganze Jahr hinweg dort angesammelt hatte, fortzuwischen. Sie hätte ihren Zauberstab verwenden können, aber irgendwie tat ihr die körperliche Arbeit trotz ihres Alters gut. Sie lenkte sie ab und sorgte dafür, dass ihre Gedanken nicht schon wieder abschweiften. Doch gegen Nachmittag war sie schon so gut wie fertig. Also ließ sie sich auf ihrem Küchenstuhl nieder, legte die Füße hoch, holte den Tagespropheten heraus und begann, dort weiterzulesen, wo sie am Morgen aufgehört hatte. Als sie die Seite erneut umblätterte und ihren Blick halb gelangweilt über die verschiedenen Artikelbilder und Überschriften schweifen ließ, konnte sie nur mit Mühe einen schrillen Aufschrei unterdrücken. Mit einem Mal saß sie kerzengerade da und ihr Körper begann zum tausendsten Mal in diesen letzten Wochen unkontrolliert zu zittern. Ihre Knie fühlten sich so weich wie Butter an und wenn sie nicht bereits gesessen hätte, wäre sie bestimmt jetzt zusammengebrochen und in Ohnmacht gefallen. Entsetzt presste sie eine Hand auf den Mund und las den Artikel komplett durch. „Wie können sie nur denken, dass die Menschen nicht in Panik verfallen, nur weil sie diesen Fall herunterspielen und nicht auf das Titelblatt setzen?", flüsterte sie verständnislos. Ihr Körper krampfte sich immer mehr zusammen und ihre Lippen wurden trocken, während Millionen Gedanken gleichzeitig auf sie einstürmten. Das konnte einfach nicht sein! Wie hatte er entkommen können?! Aus Azkaban war noch nie jemand ausgebrochen! Was sollte aus ihnen werden, wenn es die Dementoren und die strengsten Sicherheitsauflagen und Gefängnisautoren nicht einmal mehr zu Stande brachten, die gefährlichsten Zauberer und Hexen im Sicherheitstrakt gefangen zu halten?! Eigentlich war es ja das, was Albus schon die ganze Zeit versuchte, Fudge klar zu machen. Du-weißt-schon…Voldemort war wirklich wieder zurück und er schien noch viel mächtiger zu sein als jemals zuvor. Das Ministerium war einfach viel zu schwach, um ihn und seine Anhänger stoppen zu können! ER war auch ausgebrochen! Ihr Unterbewusstsein hatte bestimmt schon so etwas geahnt, deshalb hauten sie die Erinnerungen und Gedanken an ihn in letzter Zeit wohl häufiger und mit mehr Wucht um als je zuvor. Was plante er wohl jetzt? Möglicherweise wollte er sich an ihr rächen?! Immerhin war sie eine von denen gewesen, die ihn letzten Endes dann doch ins Gefängnis gebracht hatten. Doch eigentlich konnte er das nicht wissen. Man hatte ihr garantiert, dass sie anonym bleiben würde….Aber, wenn er es schon geschafft hatte, aus dem sichersten Zauberergefängnis schlechthin auszubrechen….Sie spürte wie Panik in ihr aufstieg und sie zu überwältigen drohte. Unter dem Artikel sah man ein Bild von ihm, wie er in Ketten gelegt war und aus Leibes Kräften und mit hasserfülltem Blick herumbrüllte. Minerva musste ihre Augen schließen. Sie hielt seinen Anblick einfach nicht aus. Er war wahrscheinlich richtig zornig! Nein, nicht nur wahrscheinlich, hundertprozentig! Er würde sie garantiert töten wollen! Aber nicht mit nur einem tödlichen Zauberspruch…ganz sicher nicht! Sie, Minerva McGonagall, würde allein in ihrem eigenen Haus und unter schlimmsten Höllenqualen sterben, wenn er hierher kommen würde, da war sie sich sicher. Egal, wie sehr sie kämpfen würde, sie würde ihm genauso schutzlos ausgeliefert sein wie damals….Halb tot vor Angst sprang sie auf. Die Zeitung fiel achtlos auf den Boden. Plötzlich knackte etwas im Wohnzimmer. Ihre Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck. Ganz ruhig, Minerva! Das ist er nicht. Das kann er nicht sein, versuchte sie sich zu beruhigen. McGonagall Manor wird von vielen Zaubern geschützt. Du bildest dir das sicherlich alles nur ein. Es knackte wieder, diesmal lauter und sie zuckte erneut zusammen. Ihre Hände waren bereits nass vom Schweiß und zitterten so sehr, dass sie sich kaum noch in der Lage dazu befand, ihren Zauberstab zu halten. Wie ängstlich bist du denn, Minerva? Du bist doch keine zwanzig mehr! Was würden nur deine Schüler von dir denken? Und was Albus? Es wäre ja noch schöner, wenn du beim Anblick jeglicher Gefahr nicht mal kämpfen könntest, weil dir dein Zauberstab die ganze Zeit aus der Hand fällt! Wie erbärmlich! Sei einfach stark! Dir wird absolut nichts passieren. In Hogwarts ist es auch nicht viel sicherer als hier! Du kannst dich doch nicht dein ganzes Leben lang hinter Albus Dumbledore verstecken! Du bist ein Gryffindor! Und Gryffindors sind keine Feiglinge! Am besten gehst du jetzt einfach rüber und siehst nach, was dieses Geräusch verursacht! Langsam setzte sie sich in Bewegung. Ihr gutes Gehör führte sie schließlich zum Kamin. Vorsichtig kam sie immer näher, setzte einen kleinen Schritt hinter den anderen. Mit Horror in ihren Augen beobachtete sie, wie plötzlich ein Gesicht in den Flammen erschien.

„Minerva, gut, dass du gleich hier bist!", meinte eine ihr nur zu bekannte Stimme. Vor Erleichterung und Schock setzte ihr Herz einen Schlag aus. „Albus! Du bist es! Was für ein Glück!", und sie entließ einen Atemzug, von dem sie nicht einmal wusste, dass sie ihn eingehalten hatte. „Wer soll ich denn sonst sein? Minerva?! Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir? Du siehst aus, als ginge es dir überhaupt nicht gut!" Nun war Albus sichtlich beunruhigt. „Ich wollte dir eigentlich nur sagen, dass sich der Orden heute in drei Stunden am Grimmauld Place Nummer 12 trifft." Kurzfristig beschloss er aber, sie schon früher abzuholen, denn ihm war jetzt absolut nicht mehr wohl bei dem Gedanken, sie alleine zu lassen. Dafür musste er allerdings erst einmal den Minister abwürgen. Es würde ihr bestimmt nicht gefallen, dass er wegen ihr scheinbar wichtigere Termine verschob, aber im Moment war ihr Wohlbefinden das Wichtigste. Sie musste ja nicht wissen, dass er eigentlich noch länger hierbleiben sollte. „Pass auf, Minerva, ich komme dich in zehn Minuten abholen und dann können wir schon früher dorthin gehen. Molly ist bestimmt schon ganz heiß darauf, uns ihr leckeres Abendessen anzubieten." „Bist du sicher? Hast du überhaupt Zeit?" „Für dich habe ich immer Zeit! Keine Widerrede!" Damit sah er ihr tief in die Augen, so gut das eben ging, wenn man sich im Kaminfeuer des anderen befand. Eigentlich war Minerva unendlich froh, bald nicht mehr allein sein zu müssen und so sagte sie: „Okay, ich mache mich fertig. Bis gleich!"

_So das war´s fürs Erste. Ich will ja nicht betteln, aber ich würde mich wahnsinnig über Reviews von euch freuen! Egal ob sie positiv oder negativ sind. Ich bin auch schon froh, wenn ihr mir einfach nur sagt, dass ihr findet, dass ich nicht schreiben kann und dass ich´s einfach aufgeben soll…._


	3. Chapter 3

Eine wohlige Wärme breitete sich in Minervas ganzem Körper aus, als sie Albus Silhouette am Horizont auftauchen sah. Sie hatte das Gefühl, nach langer Zeit endlich wieder atmen zu können. Bei diesem Gedanken musste sie beinahe laut auflachen. Wie lange war sie heute von Albus getrennt gewesen? Nicht mehr als acht oder neun Stunden! Wie konnte es sein, dass sie ihn schon nach so kurzer Zeit schrecklich vermisste? Plötzlich wünschte sie sich nichts sehnlicher, als diesen unbeschreiblich wundervollen Mann vor ihr, ihren besten Freund, in die Arme zu schließen. Dabei war es ihr egal, was andere denken könnten, wenn sie sie sahen (was relativ unwahrscheinlich war, weil McGonagall Manor ziemlich abgelegen lag). Es war ihr auch ziemlich egal, was Albus denken würde, denn sie wusste ja nicht einmal, was sie selbst denken sollte. Sie konnte ihre Gefühle für alle um sie herum, vor Allem aber für ihn, seit längerer Zeit überhaupt nicht mehr einschätzen. Alles schien ihr plötzlich über den Kopf hinauszuwachsen.

Also vertraute sie einfach ihrem Herzen, das sie ermutigte, auf ihn zuzugehen. Ihre Beine setzten sich langsam in Bewegung und ehe sie sich versah, stand sie schon vor ihm. Einen Moment zögerte sie noch, bevor sie vorsichtig, ganz vorsichtig ihre Hände auf seine Brust legte; genau dorthin, wo sich sein Herz befand. Sogar seinen Herzschlag konnte sie leicht unter ihren schmalen Fingern spüren. Fasziniert davon blickte sie auf ihre eigenen Hände.

Von dieser Geste überwältigt, schnappte Albus überrascht nach Luft. Auch sein Blick wanderte nun zu ihrer Hand. Unter normalen Umständen, das heißt, eigentlich nur wenn es eine andere Frau gewesen wäre, hätte er es als seltsam beklemmend empfunden, ihre Hand direkt über seinem Herzen zu spüren, zumal sie nicht einmal ein Paar waren. Aber irgendwie schien das hier mit Minerva das Natürlichste auf der Welt zu sein. Albus fühlte sich keineswegs unwohl. Im Gegenteil! Er wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als dass dieser Moment niemals enden würde!

Minerva wurde allmählich aus ihren Gedanken gerissen. Staunend beobachtete sie, wie Albus seine linke Hand langsam anhob, sanft über ihren Handrücken strich und ihre Hand dann ganz sachte umschloss. Dabei entfernte er sie fast nicht von ihrem Platz über seinem nun wie wild pochenden Herzen. Fasziniert von der schieren Schönheit dieser kleinen Berührung konnte Minerva nicht anders, als ihn anzustarren. Seine eisblauen Augen waren unergründlich. In ihnen schien ein Sturm zu toben. Sie konnte ihn sehen: raue, dunkelblaue Wellen krachten über grauen Felsen zusammen. Darüber hingen dicke Regenwolken von so klarem Blau am Himmel, dass sie meinte, von der unbändigen Schönheit in Ohnmacht fallen zu müssen.

Albus lehnte sich nun einen Millimeter weiter zu ihr hinunter. Seine Lippen waren nun so nah, sein Blick so intensiv und sein warmer, stoßweise gehender Atem strich ihr übers Gesicht. Minervas ganzer Körper fing leicht an zu zittern. Wie war es nur möglich, dass Albus so tiefe, unergründliche Gefühle in ihr hervorrufen konnte, ohne sie jemals wirklich berührt zu haben?

Wären sie beide jünger gewesen und Veränderungen gegenüber offener; sähen ihre Vergangenheiten anders aus und hätten sie eine andere Einstellung zur Liebe; wären sie mutiger und waghalsiger; vielleicht hätte er sich dann noch die letzten paar Zentimeter zu ihr hinuntergebeugt und hätte sie geküsst. Dann hätte er sie vielleicht auch zurück in ihr Haus geführt und ihr dort zärtlich gezeigt, wie sehr er sie liebte. Er hätte ihr vielleicht auch einen Ring gekauft und wäre für immer bei ihr geblieben.

Doch das alles waren sie nicht. Sie waren Minerva und Albus mit ihren eigenen Vergangenheiten und ihren Stärken und Schwächen und mit ihren Ängsten. Und so sehr sie auch gewollt hätten, sie wussten, dass sie aus dieser Haut nicht herauskonnten. Noch nicht; vielleicht nie. Sie beide hatten sich in früheren Zeiten der Not schon immer an ihrer ungewöhnlich starken Freundschaft festgehalten und hatten stets beieinander Halt gesucht (und auch gefunden), auch wenn ihnen das damals nie wo bewusst gewesen war. Sollten sie das nun alles in einem unüberlegten Moment einfach aufs Spiel setzen?

Und so taten sie in ihren Strudeln der überwältigenden Gefühle das Einzige, was sie tun konnten: sie schob ihre Arme weiter hoch und um seinen Hals, drückte sich an ihn, so nah sie konnte. Er umfasste ihre schmale Taille und klammerte sich an sie, als befürchtete er, sie würde sonst aus seinem Leben verschwinden und nie wieder auftauchen.

Sie schwiegen beide, denn sie wussten, dass kein Wort der Welt ausdrücken konnte, was in ihren Herzen gerade vor sich ging, die schon seit langer Zeit aufgehört hatten, in unterschiedlichen Rhythmen zu schlagen. Es konnte keiner genau sagen, wie lange sie in dieser innigen Umarmung verharrten und seltsam verzweifelt versuchten, den vertrauten Geruch des Anderen in sich aufzusaugen und nie wieder aus dem eigenen Körper entweichen zu lassen. Zärtlich streichelte Minerva seinen Nacken, während Albus ihr beruhigend über den Rücken strich. Ja, liebevoll war ihre Umarmung, denn sie war ihre einzige Chance, sich gegenseitig zu zeigen, wie viel sie einander bedeuteten.

Als Minerva leicht zu zittern begann, weil langsam ein frischer Wind herbeizog, wich Albus etwas zurück, um ihr Gesicht sehen zu können. Sachte rieb er über ihre Arme, um sie etwas aufzuwärmen und ihre Gänsehaut zu vertreiben. Sie musste schmunzeln. Er war so unbeschreiblich fürsorglich! Es tat ihr in der Seele weh, ihm nicht SAGEN zu können, wie wunderbar er doch war! Äußerlich war ihr zwar kalt, aber in ihrem Innern brannte eine Flamme so heiß, dass nichts und niemand auf der Welt sie wieder auslöschen konnte. Albus lächelte nun zurück. Ohne die Magie dieses Moments brechen zu wollen, drehte er seine rechte Seite zu ihr und hielt ihr seinen Arm hin. Später würde er noch genug Zeit dazu haben, sie erneut zu fragen, was eigentlich los war und warum sie in letzter Zeit so verunsichert und anhänglich war. Nicht dass ihn Letzteres störte, er freute sich ja, wenn sie in SEINEN Armen Trost suchte. Dennoch wollte er gerne wissen, was sie bedrückte, denn so hatte er sie eigentlich noch nie erlebt.

Ihm entging nicht, wie Minerva noch einmal die Augen schloss und tief ein- und ausatmete, bevor sie ihren Arm in seinen schob, wie sie es schon tausendmal gemacht hatte. Ganz der Gentleman bot Albus ihr nämlich immer seinen Arm an, wenn sie gemeinsam zur Großen Halle liefen, zusammen zu Bällen gingen oder einfach nur nach Hogsmeade spazierten.

Einige Sekunden blickte Albus noch starr geradeaus, bis er sich geschwind drehte und dabei an ihr Ziel dachte: Grimmauld Place Nummer 14!


	4. Chapter 4

"Ach so… und dann gibt es ja auch noch Tonks Vater. Er beobachtet Paul Red schon seit drei Wochen. Wenn der wirklich ein Todesser ist, bekommen wir das bald heraus." Still nippte Minerva an ihrem Glas. Seit einer halben Stunde schon saß der Orden des Phönix zusammen und koordinierte Observationen, Eingriffe und Spionageakte. Das alles klang viel spannender, als es wirklich war. Wenn man erst einmal Mitglied einer solchen Untergrundorganisation war, fand man die ständige Todesgefahr irgendwie gar nicht mehr so schlimm, weil man es gewohnt war, damit zu leben. So ging es zumindest Minverva- normalerweise. Nun saß sie seltsam versteift und leise auf ihrem schwarzen Stuhl rechts neben Albus. Wie immer. Keiner hatte sie bisher angesprochen und so nahm sie nur noch passiv an den Diskussionen teil.

Bis sie ein schmerzlich bekannter Name aus ihren Gedanken riss und ihre gesamte Aufmerksamkeit weckte. "Ich denke, wir sollten ihn den Auroren überlassen!" "'Tony Sutton? Den Auroren überlassen? Ist das nicht zu riskant?" "Wie konnte er überhaupt ausbrechen?" "Man munkelt, Du-weißt-schon-wer habe ihn selbstpersönlich aus Azkaban geholt…" "Quatsch. Das kann nicht sein!" "Glaubst du etwa nicht an seine Rückkehr?" "Doch…aber…" "Was meinst du, Kingsley?", durchbrach Albus das Stimmengewirr. "Haben die Auroren eine Chance?" "Ich denke schon. Diesmal scheint das Ministerium einigermaßen kompetente Leute auf ihn angesetzt zu haben." Albus dachte nach. Dann räusßerte er sich: "Na gut. Wir mischen uns dieses Mal vorerst nicht ein." Minerva stutzte. "Wie? Du meinst, wir sollen einfach so warten, bis irgendetwas passiert?" Das erscheint mir die beste Lösung, Minerva. Wieso?" "Sollten wir nicht die Kinder warnen? Es wäre bestimmt besser, wenn sie die nächsten Tage nicht alleine nach draußen gehen würden."

Vom anderen Ende des Raumes drang ein verächtliches Lachen zu ihnen herüber. Wütend blickte Minerva in die Richtung, aus der das Geräusch kam. Sirius! Wieso konnte er sie nicht wenigstens ein EINZIGES Mal ernst nehmen? Konnte er nicht ein EINZIGES Mal vernünftig sein? Nur, weil er Risiko liebte, musste er nicht ständig andere mit in Gefahr bringen, oder? Ihre Nasenflügel bebten bedrohlich bei jedem Atemzug. "Hast du uns irgendetwas zu sagen, Sirius?" Ihre gereizte Stimme hätte jeden eingeschüchtert- nur nicht Sirius. Nervös rutschte Albus auf seinem Stuhl hin und her, doch glücklicherweise schien das keiner zu bemerken. Sirius Lachen verstummte. "Hör auf, sie Kinder zu nennen. Es sind Teenager! Als ich noch Schüler war, habe ich auch viele Verbote missachtet…" "Allerdings", unterbrach ihn Severus kühl. Sirius ignorierte ihn vollkommen. "…und ich bin auch noch am Leben. Du reagierst einfach über. Versuch doch einfach mal, deinen nervigen Mutterinstinkt zu unterdrücken!" "Es reicht, Sirius!" Albus war zwar immer noch ruhig, sprach nun aber schon bedrohlich leise. Minerva kochte innerlich vor Wut. "Es sind Sommerferien! Könnt ihr eure Schüler da nicht einmal in Ruhe lassen? Ihnen erlauben, zu tun, was sie wollen und nicht STÄNDIG Panik verbreiten? Ich finde, sie sind inzwischen alt genug, um zu wissen, was richtig und was falsch ist!" "Genau wie du damals, oder was?" "Könntest du bitte einfach deinen vorlauten Mund halten Severus? Niemand will deine Meinung hören! Danke! Minerva, ihr seid nicht ihre Eltern!" "Wie kannst du nur so denken?!", schrie Minerva aufgebracht, ihr schottischer Akzent so auffällig wie lange nicht mehr. "Was ist, wenn doch etwas passiert? Wenn Sutton plötzlich auftaucht und sie angreift?! Dann können sie sich nicht wehren und…" "Natürlich können sie sich wehren! Nur, weil sie einige Jahrzehnte jünger sind als du, heißt das nicht, dass sie schwächer sind! Im Gegenteil!" Sirius brüllte nun auch. "Pah! Du hast doch gar keine Ahnung! Gegen solche Leute kann man sich nicht wehren! Schon gar nicht als junge Frau!" Minerva atmete schwer. Ihre Hände waren fest zu Fäusten geballt, und wenn ihr Blick hätte töten können, wären die meisten der Anwesenden bereits tot gewesen.

Severus hatte in der Zwischenzeit eine Augenbraue hochgezogen und musterte sie erstaunt: "Na, na, Minerva. Dass ausgerechnet DU so etwas sagst…Kämpfst du nicht schon immer für Emanzipation? Wolltest du nicht schon immer, dass Frauen genauso viel zugetraut wird wie Männern?" Seine Mundwinkel verzogen sich zu einem kleinen, fiesen Lächeln.

Da war etwas an Minervas Bein, das sie plötzlich ablenkte. Erschrocken blickte sie auf ihren Schoß unter dem Tisch. Albus Hand! Mit der Innenseite offen nach oben, als wollte er, dass sie sie festhielt und sich beruhigte. Nur ein Gedanke schoss Minerva durch den Kopf: Was dachten wohl die anderen jetzt von ihnen? Alarmiert sah sie in die Runde, doch niemand schien sie mehr zu beachten. Verwirrt folgte sie ihren Blicken: Albus. Er saß entspannt da und schlug vor, die Schüler wenigstens kurz zu warnen und um Vorsicht zu bitten. Eigentlich klang es schon eher wie ein Befehl. Albus Hand zuckte unter dem Tisch und Minerva erfasste sie genervt. Er hatte es also wieder einmal geschafft, sie davon abzuhalten, völlig auszurasten. Nun gut. Aber danken würde sie ihm dafür später sicher nicht. Albus drückte ihre Hand sachte und strich beruhigend mit seinem Daumen über ihren. Es faszinierte Minerva, wie perfekt ihre Hände zusammenpassten. Als wüssten sie, dass sie ineinander gehörten…

Albus Gesichtsausdruck blieb unverändert, sodass niemand etwas davon mitbekam. Wäre sie nicht so unglaublich wütend gewesen….vielleicht hätte sie dann vor Rührung lächeln müssen oder sogar geweint.

Doch so drückte sie seine Hand nur kurz dankbar, schob sie dann weg und stand auf. Die Stuhlbeine quietschten grässlich auf dem Steinboden. "Wo gehst du hin?", fragte Remus verwundert. Sie war noch nie während eines Treffens einfach aufgestanden. "Ich frage Molly, ob ich ihr noch mit irgendetwas helfen kann. Hier fragt man ja sowieso nicht nach meiner Meinung!" Damit drehte sie sich um und verließ erhobenen Hauptes den Raum. Die restlichen Ordensmitglieder schwiegen ungläubig.


	5. Chapter 5

_Ich bin mal davon ausgegangen, dass Der Grimmauld Platz noch eine separate Küche hat ;)_

_Reviews machen mich immer noch sehr, sehr glücklich!_

"Danke, dass du mir beim Abwasch geholfen hast, Minerva. Ohne dich, würde ich jetzt noch eine Stunde länger hier stehen." Erschöpft ließ sich Molly auf einen Küchenstuhl fallen. "Kein Problem. Immer wieder gerne." Die beiden Frauen lächelten sich an. Müde schloss Molly kurz die Augen. " Da ist noch etwas, was ich dich fragen wollte…" "Ja?" "Kann ich heute hier übernachten? Es ist nur, dass…" "…dass du nicht einsam sein möchtest?" "Mhmm." Beschämt senkte Minerva den Kopf und betrachtete ihre verschränkten Finger. "Ich verstehe dich schon!" " Tust du das?" "Ja. Wenn ich du wäre, würde ich auch nicht allein in einem riesigen Haus schlafen wollen." Minerva durchströmte ein Gefühl der Erleichterung. Molly verstand sie! Sie musste heute Nacht nicht alleine sein! "Wir würden uns wirklich freuen, wenn du bei uns bleiben würdest, aber Remus, Tonks und Harry übernachten schon hier. Wir haben einfach keinen Platz!" Mitleidig sah Molly sie an. "Ach so. Na gut. Ist ja auch egal. Ich kann schon nach Hause gehen. Wer würde schon einer alten Frau wie mir etwas antun wollen?" Minerva versuchte sich an einem Lachen, doch selbst sie musste einsehen, dass es falsch und aufgesetzt klang. Also ließ sie es bleiben. "Es tut mir wirklich richtig Leid!" "Das muss es nicht. Glaub mir. Es ist alles okay." Traurig stand Molly auf und legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Und wenn du einfach Albus fragst? Er ist auch allein und hat genügend Platz. Und wenn du dich bei dem mächtigsten Zauberer unserer Zeit nicht sicher fühlst, bei wem denn dann?" Missmutig schüttelte Minerva den Kopf. Molly hatte zwar Recht, doch sie wollte Albus einfach nicht zur Last fallen. Oder vor ihm Schwäche zeigen! "Nein Molly. Lieb gemeint. Aber ich werde Albus nicht fragen."

"Mich was fragen?" Sie zuckten zusammen. "Oh tut mir Leid. Ich will euch nicht stören…" "Das tust du nicht. Ich wollte sowieso gerade, ähm, hoch gehen und diese Tücher hier verstauen." Bevor Molly aus der Tür schritt, warf sie Minerva einen drängenden Blick zu. Dann war sie auch schon verschwunden. Albus räusperte sich und kam ein paar Schritte näher. "Du könntest bei mir übernachten." Minerva verschluckte sich und fing an, zu husten. Albus klopfte ihr auf den Rücken. "Ich habe genügend Gästezimmer. Du musst nur etwas sagen!" Erwartungsvoll sah er sie an. Als Minerva wieder halbwegs ruhig atmen konnte, fauchte sie: "Hast du uns etwa belauscht, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore?!" "Nein, ich…" Wütend stach sie ihm den Zeigefinger in den Bauch und drängte ihn damit so weit zurück, dass er mit dem Rücken zur Wand stand. "Du weißt ganz genau, wie sehr ich das hasse, Albus!" "Weißt du, immer, wenn du so redest, erinnerst du mich an deine Animagusform!" Er gluckste vergnügt und achtete erst gar nicht auf ihren strengen Blick. "Nein, mal ganz im Ernst. Wieso kommst du nicht wirklich mit zu mir? Dann sind wir doch beide nicht alleine. Wenn du dich deshalb schwach fühlst, kannst du dir ja einfach vorstellen, dass du bleibst, um auf mich aufzupassen." "Eine brillante Idee, wirklich!" "Ich habe deinen Sarkasmus schon immer geliebt!" Sie verdrehte die Augen. Ihre Laune war nun schon sichtlich besser. "Macht es dir eigentlich Spaß, Behauptungen aufzustellen, von denen du gar nicht weißt, ob sie überhaupt wahr sind?" "Ich weiß, dass sie wahr sind." "Ach ja? Und woher?"

"Ich kenne dich."

Darauf hatte sie keine Antwort mehr. Erst als Kingsley Shacklebolt die Küche betrat und sich von ihnen verabschiedete, fand sie ihre Sprache wieder. Zu Molly und Arthur sagte sie: "Ich gehe jetzt auch." Albus folgte ihr.

Als sie dann alleine auf der Straße standen, um zu apparieren, war es schon dunkel. "Ich werde nicht mit dir kommen, Albus." Er betrachtete sie kurz. Dann ging er zu ihr und drückte ihr einen feuchten Kuss auf die Wange. Sie blinzelte, berauscht von seinem Duft. "Na gut. Aber bitte pass auf dich auf." "Du auch, Albus!" Sie berührte seinen Unterarm, ging dann etwas zurück und löste sich in Luft auf.

Als Albus wenige Sekunden später an seinem Haus ankam, stand Minerva mit unsicherer Miene neben der Tür. Doch Albus schien nicht einmal überrascht zu sein. Nein! Er öffnete einfach nur die Tür und ließ sie eintreten. Weil er noch sämtliche Lichter aufleuchten ließ, ihr ihren Umhang abnahm und dann seinen auszog und aufhängte, ohne ein einziges Wort zu sagen, rief sie verärgert: "Wie kann es sein, dass dich meine Meinungsänderung nicht im Geringsten verwundert, während ich selbst irritiert bin, weil ich bis vor einer halben Minute nicht einmal selbst davon wusste?!"

Albus hielt sofort inne und drehte sich zu ihr um. Seine ozeanblauen Augen leuchteten.

"Vielleicht kenne ich dich sogar besser als du dich selbst!"

"Vielleicht.", flüsterte Minerva.

"Hast du noch Hunger? Möchtest du noch etwas trinken?" "Nein, danke Albus. Ich gehe lieber gleich ins Bett." Sie gähnte. "Gut, ich auch." Er führte sie noch zu ihrem Zimmer im oberen Stockwerk und zeigte ihr dann das Bad. "Wenn du noch irgendetwas brauchst…mein Schlafzimmer ist direkt gegenüber." "Danke." Er lächelte, dann ließ er sie allein.

Minerva fühlte sich so müde und ausgelaugt, dass ihr bereits beim Haare kämmen fast die Augen zufielen. Umso erleichterter war sie, als sie endlich in ihr weiches Bett fiel und augenblicklich einschlief.

Ein spitzer Schrei riss Albus irgendwann um Mitternacht aus dem Schlaf. Es dauerte einige Zeit, bis er wieder wusste, wo er war und wer da eigentlich so laut schrie. Minerva! Panisch sprang er aus dem Bett, riss die Tür auf und hechtete zu ihrem Schlafzimmer. "Minerva!"


	6. Chapter 6

"Minerva! Wach auf! Alles wird gut! Du bist hier in Sicherheit! Wach auf!" Verzweifelt versuchte Albus, Minerva festzuhalten. Doch sie schmiss ihren Körper von links nach rechts und von rechts nach links, ruderte wild mit ihren Armen, trat um sich und kratzte unerbittlich. "Lass mich in Ruhe!", schrie sie immer wieder. Und: "Nein! Ich will das nicht! Lass mich! Du tust mir weh!" Ihr ständiges Keuchen und Wimmern ging Albus durch Mark und Bein. Er schüttelte den Kopf: "Nein, ich bin´s, Albus! Es tut dir doch niemand etwas! Bitte mach die Augen auf!" Wieder versuchte er nach Leibeskräften, sie zur Ruhe zu bringen. Bis er sich plötzlich fühlte, als habe man ihm ein heißes Eisen über die Wange gezogen. Erschrocken ließ er von Minerva ab und berührte sein Gesicht, wie um zu prüfen, ob es wirklich noch da war. Ja, das war es. Nur etwas wärmer als zuvor. Langsam wanderte sein Blick über das Bett. Ganz an der Ecke am weitesten von ihm entfernt kauerte Minerva. Ihr Körper zitterte unkontrolliert und von ihrem blassen Gesicht rann der Schweiß. Ihre glitzernden, grünen Augen huschten unruhig hin und her. Zögerlich setzte sie sich auf.

"Albus? Was machst du hier?" Ihre Stimme brach. "Habe ich dich etwa...habe ich dich geschlagen?!" Albus antwortete nicht und das machte sie noch viel nervöser. Mehr als die Tatsache, dass sie beide einen Meter entfernt voneinander auf einem Bett saßen und nicht mehr trugen als ihre sommerlich dünnen Seidenpyjamas. Soll ich so tun, als hätte sie mich gar nicht berührt? Als wäre auch das ein Traum gewesen? Aber dann würde ich sie ja anlügen. Auf der anderen Seite will ich auch nicht, dass...Minerva nahm Albus die Entscheidung bereits ab. "Oh mein Gott, ich habe dir wirklich eine Ohrfeige gegeben..." Ein Schluchzen entfuhr ihr. "Ist schon gut! Du hattest einen Alptraum! Du hast nicht gewusst, was du tust!" "Ich habe dich geschlagen! Es tut mir so Leid! Bitte verzeih mir, bitte! Es tut mir so Leid, bitte Albus!" Weitere Tränen rannen über ihr Gesicht. Sie keuchte auf und fing dann an, hemmungslos zu weinen. "Ist ja gut, Minerva. Ich habe dir doch schon längst verziehen. Kein Grund zum Weinen...komm mal her." Er zog sie in seine Arme und hielt sie ganz fest. So schwach und hilflos hatte er sie noch nie gesehen. Eigentlich hatte er sie nur schon immer für ihren Mut und ihre Tapferkeit bewundert. Minerva war eben keine Frau wie jede andere. Sie war besonders! Und obwohl sie selbstständig und unabhängig bleiben wollte, hatte er doch ständig das starke Gefühl, sie immer und überall beschützen zu müssen.

Sofort schmiegte sich Minerva eng an ihn. Wieder und wieder flüsterte er ihr beruhigende Dinge ins Ohr, aber Minerva verstand nichts von dem, was er sagte. Sie war viel zu durcheinander. "Er war wieder da!" Sie schluchzte laut. "Wer, Minerva? Wer denn? Rede mit mir!" Minerva in solch einem Zustand zu sehen, tat Albus in der Seele weh. Liebevoll strich er ihr übers Haar. Schon lange hatte er seine Finger durch diese wohlig duftenden, dunkelbraunen Locken gleiten lassen wollen. Wieso musste dieser Wunsch nur durch so eine Situation in Erfüllung gehen? Wie eine Ertrinkende klammerte sie sich an Albus Körper. Er fühlte sich schrecklich hilflos, denn er schien nichts weiter für sie tun zu können, als seine Hand langsam über ihren Rücken kreisen zu lassen und kleine Küsse an ihrem Haaransatz zu verteilen. "BItte. Tabby! Sag, was in letzter Zeit mit dir los ist! Bitte! Ich kann nicht mehr! Ich halte das nicht mehr länger aus! Du bist schon seit Wochen wie verändert! Du lässt niemanden an dich heran! Du schottest dich immer mehr von mir ab! Und du behauptest immer noch, dass alles in Ordnung ist, obwohl jeder merkt, dass du lügst!" Es war so viel Schmerz in Albus´s Stimme, dass sich Minerva schniefend etwas aus seiner Umarmung löste, um ihn mit großen Augen ansehen zu können. "Minerva! Ich will dir helfen! Aber das kann ich nur, wenn ich weiß, was los ist!" Erwartungsvoll erwiderte er ihren Blick. Als Minerva endlich zu flüstern begann, musste er sich anstrengen, ihre leisen Worte zu verstehen.

"Ja, du hast Recht. Es ist nichts in Ordnung. Aber..." Geduldig wartete Albus darauf, dass sie weitererzählte. "...Ich habe noch nie mit jemandem darüber geredet. Noch nie. Und...ich weiß nicht", erneut fing sie heftig an, zu weinen, "ich weiß nicht, ob ich das überhaupt kann!" Albus strich ihr sanft eine Haarsträhne hinters Ohr. "Weißt du, manchmal kann es erstaunlich helfen, über das zu reden, was uns bedrückt. Man kann dadurch Vieles besser verarbeiten und verstehen."

"Du wirst mich danach verabscheuen. Niemand, der weiß, was damals passiert ist, wird mich mehr ernstnehmen oder achten!" Vorsichtig hob Albus Minervas Kinn an. "Nichts auf der Welt kann mich jemals dazu bringen, auch nur im Entferntesten schlecht von dir zu denken. Ich werde immer für dich da sein! Egal, was du mir vielleicht jetzt erzählst oder auch nicht erzählst." Lange dachte sie über seine Worte nach. Und dann, ganz unerwartet sprudelte alles aus ihr heraus. Und je mehr sie aussprach, desto befreiter fühlte sie sich! Nichts konnte sie mehr daran hindern, Albus die Wahrheit zu erzählen. Und Albus hörte einfach aufmerksam zu, hielt ihre Hand und gab ihr das Gefühl, nicht alleine zu sein. Kein einziges Mal unterbrach er sie. Dafür war er viel zu geschockt von dem, was sie ihm zu berichten hatte.

"Es ist schon ziemlich lange her. Ich bin gerade mal Mitte zwanzig gewesen und habe erst zwei Jahre als Auror gearbeitet. Und da gab es einmal eine Situation, die ich nie wieder vergessen habe...sie verfolgt mich fast jede Nacht in meinen Träumen. Das heißt, eher ER!" Mit ihrer zittrigen Hand wischte sie sich kurz über die Augen. "Ich weiß noch, es war September und immer noch ziemlich warm abends um elf Uhr. Seit ich die sicheren, warmen Korridore von Hogwarts verlassen hatte, bin ich endlich wieder glücklich gewesen!" Sie lächelte mit verschleiertem Blick. "Meine Familie war stolz auf meine Leistungen, ich war es auch und meine Freunde gaben mir das Gefühl, beliebt und ihnen wichtig zu sein. Ich hatte Erfolg als Auror und wäre bald die Karriereleiter weiter hoch geklettert." Minerva schniefte erneut und Albus hielt ihr ein Taschentuch hin. Er musste es wohl hergezaubert haben. "Danke... An diesem Abend bin ich zu einer Wiese etwas weiter ab von McGonagall Manor appariert. Ich habe diese Wiesen geliebt! Als Kind bin ich öfter dort hingegangen und habe zwischen den millionen bunten Blumen gelesen oder einfach nur in den Himmel geschaut... Jedenfalls bin ich von dort aus nach Hause gelaufen. Das wollte ich zumindest, denn...da bin ich nie angekommen!" Ein paar Minuten war alles still. Nur ihre Schluchzer waren zu hören.

"Ich habe irgendwann gemerkt, dass ich verfolgt werde und dann bin ich in Panik ausgebrochen. Albus, du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie schnell ich gerannt bin! Schneller als jemals zuvor in meinem Leben! Ich wollte mich auch gerade in eine Katze verwandeln, als...er hat mich von hinten gepackt und festgehalten...ich konnte mich einfach nicht mehr losreißen! Ich habe gezogen und gezerrt, geschrien und gebissen...aber...keiner ist gekommen! Bald hatte ich noch nicht einmal mehr genug Kraft, um mich zu verwandeln." Minerva redete jetzt schon so schnell, dass Albus erneut Probleme hatte, jedes Wort zu verstehen. "Irgendwann hat er versucht, mich auszuziehen...ich wollte das nicht, aber ich konnte nichts dagegen tun! Plötzlich habe ich auf dem trockenen Gras gelegen und ich konnte kaum noch atmen unter seinem Gewicht. Und dann... dann...ist er von hinten in mich eingedrungen."

Sie schluckte schwer und traute sich nicht mehr, nach oben zu sehen.

Stille.

"Es hat so schrecklich wehgetan. Er war so wild und grob...ich werde dieses Gefühl von ihm in mir nie vergessen können. Und weißt du, was er getan hat, als er fertig war? Er hat nur gelacht, ist aufgestanden und...hat angefangen, mir in die Seite zu treten! Eigentlich dachte ich, ich würde ersticken...ich habe es zumindest gehofft. Aber nichts hat mich retten können. Nicht einmal der Tod!" Sie lachte bitter. "Ich habe es auch erst Stunden später geschafft, aufzustehen und nach Hause zu gehen."

Albus´s Augen waren vor Entsetzen weit geöffnet. "Er hat...ich meine, er hat dich wirklich...mein Gott Minerva, wieso hast du nie etwas gesagt?!" Er verlor seine Stimme, als seine Gefühle die Überhand ergriffen. "Ich hätte dir helfen können!" "Ach ja? Und wie? Was hättest du schon tun können? Niemand konnte mir helfen! Das ist etwas, womit ich alleine klarkommen muss! Niemand kann mir helfen! Niemand! Und erst recht nicht du! Geh einfach und lass mich in Ruhe!"

Seine wunderschönen, blauen Augen füllten sich augenblicklich mit Tränen. Sie hatte ihm wehgetan. Ihre Worte dröhnten in seinem Kopf und stachen kleine Löcher in sein Herz. Wieso reagierte sie so? Jetzt hatte sie sich ihm doch endlich anvertraut! Er wollte ihr so dringend helfen! Wieso stieß sie ihn erneut von sich? Aus dem hellen Himmel um seine Pupillen herum wurden Wolken, aus Wolken Regen, aus Regen ein See und aus dem See ein ganzes Meer.

"Albus", schluchzte Minerva, als sie ihn so vor sich sah: ein Häufchen Elend. Der starre Blick nach unten, die hängenden Schultern, die zitternden Hände. Natürlich war er nicht gegangen. Er würde sie nie in so einem Zustand alleine lassen. Verdient hätte sie es aber, da war sie sich sicher. Albus war zu gut für jemanden, der so herzlos und körperlich verbraucht und benutzt war wie sie. Und trotzdem rührte er sich nicht von der Stelle. Was hatte sie auch erwartet? Hier saß er nun und weinte. Wegen ihr, um sie und mit ihr.

"Es tut mir Leid. Ich habe das nicht so gemeint. Wirklich...ich...wollte dich...NIE...verletzen! Du bist doch der Grund dafür,...dass ich noch lebe!" Verzweifelt krallte sie ihre Hände in seine Brust und vergrub ihr Gesicht in seinem Oberteil. Albus wusste nicht mehr, was er tun sollte. Er verstand nichts mehr, wusste nichts mehr, dachte nichts mehr. Sein Körper hatte sich noch nie so leer angefühlt wie jetzt. Er war verwirrt, verletzt, verloren. Minervas bebender Körper war fest an seinen gepresst. Mit tauben Fingern strich er über ihr weiches Haar und küsste ihre Stirn, legte sein Kinn auf ihren Kopf. Langsam wiegte er sie hin und her. "Ist ja gut, ich bin doch da. Ich bin doch da, Liebling. Ich werde immer für dich da sein, Minerva!" Ihr Schluchzen wurde lauter. "Hast du ihn denn gesehen? Hast du dieses Biest erkannt?" Minerva nickte stumm. "Wer war es? Wer war es?! Ich verspreche dir, ich werde ihn eigenhändig umbringen!"

"Sag so etwas nicht, bitte! Das bringt doch nichts! Versprich mir lieber, dass du heute Nacht hier bei mir bleibst und nicht selbst versuchst, ihn zu fangen. Ja?" Widerwillig ging Albus auf ihre Forderung ein. "Tony Sutton." "Wirklich? Der? Wie konnte er nur...ich muss..." "Du musst jetzt gar nichts tun. Ich habe schrecklich Angst um dich. Du bist der Meinung gewesen, dass die Auroren ihn bald einfangen werden, also glaube ich das auch. ... Ich schäme mich so Albus!" Ihre Stimme war rau und kratzig. "Das brauchst du nicht. Sie mich an! Ich lüge nicht, wenn ich sage, dass du die wunderbarste Frau auf der ganzen Welt bist. Du bist klug, witzig, liebevoll, mutig, unbeschreiblich schön und die beste Freundin, die man sich vorstellen kann! Um es kurz zu sagen, du bist perfe-"

Er kam gar nicht dazu, seinen Satz zu beenden, denn ihre Lippen hatten schon seine gefunden. Überrascht riss er die Augen auf. Ihre Lippen waren so unglaublich warm und weich, dass es Albus den Atem verschlug. Sie schmeckte unbeschreiblich süß, wie frischer Honig. Minervas Körper füllte sich sofort mit wohliger Wärme, die von Albus Lippen zu kommen schien und über ihren Mund bis hinunter in ihre Zehenspitzen kroch. Auch Albus erging es nicht anders. Er fühlte sich seit langer, langer Zeit endlich wieder komplett. So als hätte ihm schon immer etwas Wichtiges gefehlt und er hätte erst jetzt festgestellt, dass es Minerva war. Ganz überwältigt schloss diese jetzt ihre Augen. Wie gerne hätte er mit seiner Zunge sanft über ihren Mund gestrichen und ihren Körper mit Küssen liebkost! Doch würde sie dann nicht denken, dass er genauso drängend und dominierend war wie ihr Vergewaltiger? Würde nicht jede seiner Berührungen Minerva an diese schlimme Nacht erinnern?

Abrupt löste sich Minerva von ihm, denn sie merkte wie sich plötzlich Albus´s ganzer Körper anspannte und er ihren Kuss nicht mehr erwiderte. Sie begann, leicht zu zittern. Hatte sie etwa zu viel riskiert? Hatte er ihren Kuss nicht genauso genossen wie sie? Minerva war trotzdem nur Zentimeter von seinem Gesicht entfernt. Ihr warmer Atem auf Albus´s Gesicht ließ ihn eine Gänsehaut bekommen. In ihren Augen schimmerten wieder frische Tränen. Verunsichert biss sie sich auf die Unterlippe, hielt aber seinem intensiven Blick stand. Ein leises Stöhnen entwich seiner Kehle. Wieso musste sie auch jetzt auf ihrer Lippe kauen? Jetzt, wo er doch gerade so stark versuchte, sein Verlangen nach ihr zu kontrollieren? "Was ist?", dieser Blick schüchterte sie ein. "Du ahnst nicht, was du mit mir anstellst. Was für einen großen Einfluss du auf mich hast! Minerva..." Mit gequälter Miene streichelte er ihre linke Wange." Ich will dich auch, Albus! Schon seit langer Zeit." Eine einzelne Träne lief über ihre Wange. Er fing sie mit seinem Finger auf, ohne ihren Blickkontakt zu unterbrechen. Sein Herz hämmerte in der Brust. "Aber ich kann dir nicht geben, was du brauchst." Kurz wanderte ihr Blick zu seiner Pyjamahose und dann sofort wieder hinauf. Hitze breitete sich in Albus´s Körper aus und seine Wangen wurden rosa. Ein kleines Lächeln erschien auf Minervas Gesicht. "Ist schon in Ordnung. Du bist auch nur ein Mann." "Hör zu, Minerva. Ich bin nicht so wie er", sie zuckte leicht zusammen, "ich kann mich kontrollieren. Ich würde dich niemals zu etwas zwingen oder dich bedrängen. Jeder kann nachvollziehen, dass du Angst hast. Alles, was ich möchte, ist, dass du weißt, dass du begehrt wirst! Du bist heute nicht weniger attraktiv als vor fünfzig Jahren! Dieser Vorfall damals hat dich in meinen Augen nicht beschmutzt oder schändlich gemacht, sondern gezeigt, wie stark und mutig du wirklich bist! Ich wünschte nur, ich hätte dir früher helfen können." Sie schwieg.

"Wahrscheinlich ist es das beste, wenn ich dich jetzt schlafen lasse." Vorsichtig drückte er Minerva einen liebevollen Kuss auf die Stirn. Nur widerwillig löste sie sich von ihm und kuschelte sich in die flauschigen Kissen. An der Tür drehte er sich noch einmal kurz um und ihre Blicke trafen sich. Sie blinzelte. Er ging.

Ein Gefühl von Hoffnungslosigkeit und unendlicher Einsamkeit machte sich in ihr breit. Eigentlich wollte sie gar nicht alleine sein. Nirgendwo fühlte sie sich sicherer oder geborgener als in Albus´s Armen. Aber wie sollte sie ihm das sagen? Hatte sie die Kraft, es ihm zu zeigen? Auf jeden Fall war alles besser, als hier einsam herumzuliegen und zu grübeln. Sie konnte sowieso nicht mehr einschlafen. Ein schmaler Streifen Mondlicht fiel in ihr Zimmer. Ein paar Minuten rang sie noch mit sich. Die Zeit schien still zu stehen. Im Haus war es unheimlich leise und dunkel. Unsicher stieg Minerva aus ihrem Bett und tapste zur Tür.


	7. Chapter 7

Im Zimmer war es stockdunkel. Wäre Minervas Sehsinn nicht so unnatürlich scharf, hätte sie garantiert nichts sehen können. Doch so erkannte sie Albus´s Konturen auf dem riesigen Doppelbett relativ leicht. "Minerva?" "Ja ich bin´s. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich es sagen soll...ich...kann ich zu dir kommen?" " Natürlich!" Er schlug eine Seite der Bettdecke auf und ließ eine Kerze aufleuchten, damit auch er endlich etwas sehen konnte. Es dauerte lange, bis sich Minervas Augen an das helle Licht gewöhnt hatten. Dann kletterte sie unsicher zu ihm ins Bett und deckte sich sofort Schutz suchend zu. In der Zwischenzeit hatte sich Albus an die andere Bettseite zurückgezogen und beobachtete sie schweigend. "Was tust du?" Albus stotterte: "Ich...ich dachte, du würdest...ich dachte, dass es dir unangenehm wäre, mir so nah zu sein." Wie sonst sollte er mit ihr umgehen, jetzt, da er ihr Geheimnis kannte? Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass sie seine gelegentlichen Berührungen nicht mögen könnte. Immerhin hatte sie doch nie negativ darauf reagiert. Oder? War es ihm einfach nie aufgefallen? Hatte er es nicht sehen wollen? Traurig seufzte Minerva: "Ich weiß, dass ich das gesagt habe und es stimmt auch, aber ich fühle mich so allein und...ach ich weiß auch nicht!" Als sie da so ganz verloren neben ihm auf dem Bett lag und an die Decke starrte, verlor Albus jegliche Angst, etwas falsch zu machen. Es viel ihm schwer, seinen Blick von ihrer berauschend schönen Gestalt loszureißen. Albus rutschte einfach zu ihr herüber, schloss sie leicht in seine starken Arme (nicht zu fest, damit sie sich nicht beengt fühlte) und löschte das Licht mit einem lässigen Schlenker seiner linken Hand. Zu seiner Freude schmiegte sich Minerva an ihn und beide entspannten sich sichtlich. Wie einfach doch alles sein konnte!

Nach einiger Zeit durchbrach Minerva die Stille. "Ich schäme mich so. Und ich fühle mich irgendwie immer schmutzig und entblößt. Nach dieser Nacht habe ich kaum noch jemanden an mich herangelassen. Ich verstecke mich hinter meiner strengen Fassade und den dunklen Lehrerklamotten und hoffe jeden Tag, dass die Alpträume verschwinden, damit ich endlich wieder richtig schlafen kann. So geht das schon seit über fünfzig Jahren! Es klingt unglaubwürdig, aber ich übertreibe nicht! Ich habe Angst vor Männern und vor Allem vor zu viel Körperkontakt. Die wenigen Beziehungen, die ich danach noch hatte, waren kompliziert, schwierig und von kurzer Dauer. Vielleicht hätte ich wirklich erklären sollen, warum ich bei jeder Berührung zusammenzucke oder mich ungern nackt zeige. Aber damals hat einfach das nötige Vertrauen gefehlt. Ja, ich glaube, das ist das schlimmste, was er mir angetan hat. Er hat mir die Fähigkeit genommen, bedingungslos zu vertrauen!" "Ich weiß gar nicht, was ich sagen soll. Wie kann es sein, dass ich davon nie etwas mitbekommen habe?" "Du hättest gar nichts merken können! Irgendwie bist du anders. Du bist die einzige Person, vor der ich keine Angst habe, Albus! Du zeigst mir, dass es vielleicht doch noch Hoffnung auf ein normales Leben für mich gibt!" Minerva wandte sich zu ihm um, drehte ihn auf den Rücken und beugte sich seitlich über ihn. "DIR vertraue ich bedingunslos. Du weißt nichts davon, aber du hast mir damals mein Leben gerettet. Du hast mich so streng und distanziert genommen, wie ich war und wahrscheinlich heute noch bin und mir in Hogwarts ein neues Zuhause, einen Job und ein neues Leben gegeben! Du warst für mich da, als mich andere verlassen haben, weil sie nicht verstehen konnten, warum ich mich so verändert hatte. Du hast meine Fehler und Schwächen akzeptiert! Es klingt poetisch und kitschig, aber deine Freundschaft und deine Zuneigung haben mich wirklich davor gerettet, seelisch zu zerbrechen! Dafür bin ich dir so dankbar!" Damit beugte sie sich noch weiter hinunter und gab ihm einen sanften, liebevollen Kuss. Es war schon seltsam, dachte sie, dass es sich so einfach und natürlich anfühlte, ihn zu küssen, obwohl sie doch eigentlich nur Freunde waren und sie lange keinen Mann mehr an ihrer Seite gehabt hatte. Damit sie ihren Kopf auf seine Brust betten konnte, schob sich Albus ein bischen nach oben. Sachte streichelte er ihren Rücken und ihre Schulter, während Minerva einen Arm um seinen Körper legte und sich so nah wie möglich zu ihm heranzog. Es gab keine guten Argumente mehr dafür, wieder in ihr eigenes Bett zurückzukehren und so zu tun, als hätte sich in ihrer Freundschaft nicht Grundlegendes geändert. Dafür hatte sie schon zu viel von sich preisgegeben und es war zu viel passiert. "Albus?" "Mmh?" Sie zögerte. Dann nahm sie all ihren Mut zusammen: "Ich liebe dich." Diese drei Worte zauberten ein Lächeln auf Albus´s Gesicht und er küsste ihre Stirn. "Ich liebe dich auch! Schlaf jetzt ein bischen. Der Tag muss ziemlich anstrengend für dich gewesen sein. Ich bleibe hier und passe auf dich auf! Vertrau mir!"

"Ich vertraue dir", murmelte Minerva und kuschelte sich an seinen warmen Körper.


	8. Chapter 8

"Hast du die guten Nachrichten schon gehört?" "Morgen, Albus. Welche Nachrichten?" "Wart´s ab. Du kannst es gleich im Tagespropheten nachlesen!" Er zwinkerte und hielt ihr dann auffordernd seinen Arm hin. Schnell schloss Minerva die schwere Eichentür zu ihren Privatgemächern und schob ihren Arm um seinen. Zwei Wochen war es jetzt her, dass sie bei Albus übernachtet und sich schließlich, das erste Mal nach fünfzig Jahren jemandem anvertraut hatte. Zwei Wochen seitdem Tony Sutton mit einer äußerst spektakulären Flucht aus Askaban entkommen war. Er würde wohl nie wieder gefasst werden. Minervas Herz zog sich krampfhaft zusammen, aber sie blieb weiterhin ruhig. Vor einigen Monaten hätte sie bei dem Gedanken an ihren Peiniger noch schwitzige Hände, Atemschwierigkeiten und manchmal sogar schwerwiegende Panikattacken bekommen, doch heute fiel es ihr um einiges leichter, ihre Angst im Zaum zu halten. Albus war direkt neben ihr, sie befand sich in Hogwarts, dem sichersten Ort in der gesamten Zaubererwelt, und morgen würden die Schüler wiederkommen, um ein weiteres Jahr zu lernen, Tests zu schreiben und ihr erneut gehörig auf die Nerven zu gehen. Sie lächelte. Egal was sie auch anstellten, sie konnte nicht anders, als ihre Schützlinge zu lieben. Jeden Einzelnen. Und der stressige Alltag würde ihr sicher helfen, ihre Vergangenheit hin und wieder vollkommen zu vergessen und in die Zukunft zu sehen. Albus beobachtete sie. "Worüber denkst du nach?" "Das Leben wird immer weiter gehen. Auch wenn etwas Schlimmes passiert und wir denken, wir schaffen es nicht mehr. Wenn Menschen sterben oder verletzt werden oder unter großem Druck leiden... . Wenn wir nicht mehr leben wollen, weil die Stille und Gefühlslosigkeit unseren Schmerzen, der Trauer und den Sorgen ein Ende bereiten würden. Aber trotzdem geht es stetig weiter. Die Natur verbietet uns, aufzugeben, bis unsere Lebensuhr abgelaufen ist." "Ist das denn so schlimm? Ist es denn nicht gut, auch dann noch eine weitere Chance zu bekommen, wenn wir uns schon selbst aufgegeben haben?" "Ja, vielleicht hast du Recht." Sie schüttelte den Kopf, um ihre Gedanken loszuwerden. "Lass uns gehen."

Es saßen schon fast alle Lehrer in der Großen Halle. Als sie ankamen, ebbte das Gemurmel langsam ab und jeder sah Albus erwartungsvoll an. Dieser schwang nur seine Hand und auf den Tischen erschienen augenblicklich Schüsseln und Teller voller duftender Brötchen, Würstchen, Spiegeleier und einer Unmenge an anderen köstlichen Dingen. "Ich freue mich, dass Sie alle wieder gesund und wohlbehalten hier sind. Nach dem Frühstück werde ich eine Versammlung einberufen, um alles Nötige für das kommende Schuljahr mit Ihnen zu besprechen. Bis dahin...guten Appetit!" Es wurde wieder laut und Albus ging mit Minerva zu ihren Plätzen in der Mitte des Tisches. "Lange Ansprachen waren noch nie mein Ding." Albus zuckte leicht mit den Schultern. Dann zog er Minervas Stuhl zurück, damit sie sich setzen konnte. "Danke." Ohne, dass Albus etwas sagen musste, legte Minerva ihm ein Omlett auf den Teller, während Albus Minervas Glas mit Kürbissaft füllte. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und er wollte gerade etwas sagen, als sie ein Rauschen vernahmen. Kurz darauf flogen mindestens zwanzig Eulen durch das Dachfenster in die riesige Halle. Eine Eule des Tagespropheten landete nur Millimeter vor Minervas Teller und hielt ihr zitternd die Kralle mit der Zeitung daran hin. "Das arme Tier. Es ist viel zu klein und zu dünn, um so eine schwere Last so weit zu-" Sie stoppte mitten im Satz. Ein Artikel auf der Titelseite hatte ihre Aufmerksamkeit geweckt. "Gefährlicher Askabanflüchtling Tony Sutton gefasst- zum Dementorenkuss verurteilt", las sie leise. Albus nickte und beugte sich weiter zu Minerva hinunter. "Die Dementoren waren außer sich vor Wut, als er entkam. Sie hassen es, überlistet zu werden. Und als ihn die Auroren schließlich wieder gefangen hatten, konnte man die Dementoren kaum noch kontrollieren", flüsterte Albus. "Sie haben ihm schon an Ort und Stelle die Seele ausgesaugt." Angewidert verzog Minerva das Gesicht. "Ich verabscheue ihn und das, was er mir angetan hat...aber den Dementorenkuss wünsche ich keinem." "Ich auch nicht. Aber wenigstens musst du dich jetzt nie wieder vor ihm fürchten." Sie nickte und sah in die Ferne, als sie ein Klirren aus den Gedanken riss. Die kleine Eule vor ihr trampelte wütend auf dem Tisch hin und her und fiebte kaum hörbar. "Achso, entschuldige. Das Geld... ." Sobald die Münzen im Beutel am Fuß der Eule verschwunden waren, stieß sie sich vom Tisch ab und flatterte eilig davon. Minerva sah ihr lange nach.

Eigentlich war nun doch alles wieder gut geworden. Es hatte zwar fünfzig Jahre gedauert, aber immerhin! Sie war Tony Sutton endgültig los. Was geschehen war, würde sie wohl nie vollkommen vergessen können, aber sie erinnerte sich jetzt nicht mehr so oft und voller Angst daran. Minerva sah zu Albus, der gerade mit Professor Sprout über irgendeine wichtige Pflanze fachsimpelte und versuchte, sie in Ruhe nachdenken zu lassen. Was war er doch für ein wundervoller Mann! Ihre Beziehung hatte sich seit jener Nacht zwei Wochen zuvor enorm verändert. Sie war morgens in seinen Armen aufgewacht und hatte zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit keine Angst mehr verspürt. Es machte ihr auch nichts mehr aus, so nah an den Körper eines anderen geschmiegt zu sein. Im Gegenteil! Sie fühlte sich schrecklich wohl bei ihm! So wohl wie lange nicht mehr! Genau das hatte sie ihm auch gesagt und Albus hatte nur gelächelt, über ihr Haar gestrichen und ihre Stirn geküsst. Diese Nacht hatte sie viel näher zueinander gebracht. Allerdings auch nicht zu nah. In den folgenden Tagen hatten sie viel Zeit miteinander verbracht. Mal hatten sie geredet, mal hatten sie nur still zusammengesessen. Sie nahmen sich gegenseitig in den Arm, wenn sie traurig waren, kuschelten auf dem Sofa oder auf dem Bett, wenn sie sich einsam fühlten oder küssten sich, wenn sie dachten, dass ein bischen mehr Liebe in der Welt nicht schaden könnte. Manchmal trafen sich ihre Lippen nur kurz und sachte, sodass Minerva oft dachte, sie hätte es vielleicht nur geträumt. Andere Male war ihr Kuss so intensiv und leidenschaftlich, dass sie sich nur mit Mühe und gefühlte Stunden später wieder voneinander lösen konnten. Mehr passierte allerdings nicht. Sie hatten lange darüber geredet und beschlossen, dass sie zufrieden damit waren. Beide waren alt und müde und wenn sie ehrlich waren, waren wilde Nächte oder gar eine Hochzeit nicht halb so romantisch wie das, was sie jetzt hatten. Okay, über die wilden Nächte mussten sie noch einmal nachdenken...vielleicht doch. Irgendwann. Aber nicht morgen und auch nicht nächste Woche. Und außerdem befanden sie sich in einem Krieg. Noch war er unsichtbar, doch Albus betonte immer wieder, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern konnte, bis sich all die schrecklichen Ereignisse aus dem letzten Krieg mit Du-weißt-schon-wem wiederholten. Und Minerva glaubte ihm. Anders als die Medien oder das Zaubereiministerium. Sie lebten in einer gefährlichen Zeit. Keiner, in der man seine Liebe zu einem anderen Menschen öffentlich zeigen konnte und schon gar nicht, wenn man Albus Dumbledore hieß. Ihre Gefühle füreinander mussten geheim bleiben, das wusste Minerva und eigentlich machte es ihr auch gar nichts mehr aus.

Das Einzige, was jetzt zählte, war, dass sie bei ihm war und er bei ihr. Wenn sie zusammen waren, fühlte es sich an, als wären sie alleine im Nichts, in leerem Raum und endloser Zeit. Nur sie beide. Es würde niemals mehr so sein wie früher. Ihr Geständnis hatte beide verändert. Es hatte sein Herz vor Trauer und Mitgefühl geschwächt und ihres vor Erleichterung und Tapferkeit gestärkt. Liebe war, was beide zusammenhielt. Sie mochten zwar manchmal im Nichts sein, aber sie hatten immer noch die Chance, aus dem Nichts ein Etwas zu machen! Die Vergangenheit hinter sich zu lassen und gemeinsam in eine neue Zukunft zu gehen! Natürlich setzte es Minerva zu, wenn Albus hin und wieder für einige Zeit einfach verschwand, um "Dinge zu erledigen, von denen er ihr nichts erzählen würde, um sie zu schützen". Doch allein das Wissen, dass dort draußen jemand war, der sie liebte, wie sie war; der stets zu ihr gehalten hatte und noch immer auf ihrer Seite war; einer, der sie niemals verlassen würde (auch nicht durch den Tod, weil er so tief in ihrem Herz verankert war, dass nichts und niemand ihn wieder herausreißen konnte) erhielt sie am Leben. Und ihr Leben war schön, denn sie hatte seit langer Zeit endlich wieder etwas, für das es sich zu leben lohnte.

"Was denkst du, Minerva?" "Dass ich noch nie so glücklich war wie jetzt." "Mir geht es genauso." Er drückte ihre Hand unter dem Tisch und sie drückte zurück und nichts konnte diesen kleinen perfekten Moment zerstören.


End file.
